Parce qu'il le faut
by it-was-not-a-fairy-tale
Summary: Comment puis-je faire sans toi ? Comment relever la tête ? Comment sortir de cet enfer dans lequel tu m'as laissé ? Drago, comment puis-je oublier de t'aimer ? - PDV Harry.


Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis à cette fenêtre, observant le monde qui continue à vivre, sans moi...

Dehors, la neige tombe de plus belle, et dans le parc, de l'autre côté de la rue, des enfants jouent, tombant dans l'épaisse couche de poudre blanche, se jetant des boules de neige, toujours en riant et sans jamais laisser la moindre place aux petits malheurs qui pourraient se présenter.

Un peu plus loin, les mamans discutent tranquillement entre elles, emmitouflées dans leurs énormes manteaux, parlant sans doute de leur vie épanouie, de leurs petits problèmes affectifs, où alors de leur garde robe bien garnie.

Un mercredi après midi quelconque pour des familles tout à fait banales, une journée parmi tant d'autres, un petit participant à un grand bonheur.

Un bonheur auquel, moi, Harry Potter, j'échappe depuis tant d'années. Un bonheur que je ne connais plus depuis trop longtemps. Alors, comme chaque jour, je reste enfermé chez moi, capturant avec mon objectif, derrière ma fenêtre, des moments heureux qui ne seront plus jamais les miens...

J'ai découvert la photographie avec lui, i ans, lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple élève de terminale L. J'avais pour habitude de me poser tous les soirs sur un banc du parc, à côté de mon internat, et d'y dessiner jusqu'à la fermeture. Eté comme hiver, j'y étais assis, et je dessinais tout ce qui pouvait me passer par la tête, aussi bien le visage de personnes m'ayant marquées, que des dessins plus abstraits.

Ainsi, les murs de ma chambre à l'internat étaient tapissés de divers croquis, représentant tous plus ou moins un monde qui me paraissait alors hors de portée. Un monde beau, un monde bon, un monde où le mal n'aurait pas sa place, un monde où les gens croiraient en eux, un monde dans lequel je pourrais enfin m'épanouir à mon tour, un monde où je vivrais juste heureux...

A cette époque, j'y croyais encore, à ce bonheur sans égal que l'on peut trouver à n'importe quel instant de sa vie. Ce bonheur si fort, et si intense, qu'il pourrait me faire oublier les pires moments de mon passé, ces périodes si dures et si traumatisantes pour un enfant, que les séquelles en étaient encore visibles.

Le pire moment de tous, était alors la mort de ma meilleure amie, quelques années plutôt. La seule personne qui jusque là m'avait toujours soutenue dans tous mes choix, qui avait toujours était présente pour moi, sans se soucier du reste du monde.

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je la considérais comme ma sœur. Elle était cette personne capable d'illuminer ma vie avec un simple sourire, car la voir heureuse suffisait à me réchauffer le cœur. On était deux, on était nous, et cela nous suffisait amplement.

Mais on était jeunes et tellement insouciants, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une telle chose puisse nous arriver un jour, pas à nous.

Pourtant sa mort a frappé sans prévenir, un accident comme il en arrive des dizaines tous les jours dans le monde entier, sans que personne ne soit réellement au courant du mal qu'ils laissent derrière eux. Bien sûr, la famille a obtenu justice, et le conducteur du camion a été envoyé en prison. Mais cela reste une maigre consolation pour une famille à qui on a arraché un enfant, une sœur, un être plus qu'aimé et plus qu'important au sein du foyer.

Quant à moi, je n'avais que 12 ans, j'étais un enfant sans aucune expérience de la souffrance, du manque d'une personne chère, de la mort ni même de la vie. Et par-dessus tout, je n'avais aucune idée réelle de ce qu'était cette douleur qui vivait dans mon cœur, ni de comment la surmonter. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je savais vraiment faire à l'époque, m'éloigner, m'enfermer, dessiner et rêver.

5 ans après ce drame, c'était encore au dessin que je me raccrochais pour m'évader. Chaque coup de crayon, chaque croquis, chaque dessin terminé, me faisait me sentir en vie, même si c'était pour quelques secondes, quelques minutes tout au plus, c'était la seule chose qui me restait d'elle, la seule chose que j'avais vraiment pour moi. Mais j'avais encore au fond de moi, cet espoir infini qu'un jour tout s'arrange, qu'un jour mon monde s'embellisse et que je finisse par me sentir à ma place où que je sois.

Pourtant je savais bien que ce qu'on peut lire dans les livres n'est jamais vrai, je savais que les contes de fées ne se réalisaient pas, et que les rêves étaient là pour nous permettre de nous raccrocher à quelque chose afin que l'on continue de se battre pour notre bonheur. Je savais bien que cette conasse de Cendrillon avait été et sera là seule à connaitre une fin heureuse, et que jamais je ne pourrais l'égaler dans son bonheur.

Mais j'avais juste cet espoir, ce truc qui me faisait me lever le matin, qui me permettait de tenir la journée, et de me coucher le soir. Cette petite chose en moi, qui me maintenait les trippes en place chaque jour et qui faisait en sorte que, même si je n'avançais pas sur le chemin de ma vie, je ne sombrais pas non plus dans un malheur sans fin.

J'avais encore à l'époque ce que certains appellent la rage de vivre malgré tout...

Et un soir, un soir qui se promettait pourtant être comme les autres, pas spécialement meilleur mais pas pire non plus, c'est toute ma vie qui a pris un nouveau départ sur un chemin inconnu mais tellement attirant.

Ce n'est parti de presque rien, d'un objet devenu banal pour plus de la moitié de la population mondiale, mais pourtant un appareil permettant d'accomplir de véritables œuvres d'art, pour peu que l'on sache l'utiliser correctement. C'est parti d'un simple appareil photo abandonné...

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que j'avais remarqué ce garçon qui venait de temps en temps au parc, lui aussi pour échapper au reste de sa vie. Il posait toujours ses affaires sur le banc sous le kiosque, et il attendait. Parfois, il attendait même plusieurs heures, un rayon de soleil, ou un chat qui passe, ou même un oiseau qui s'envole. Mais il trouvait toujours quelque chose qui lui plaisait, chaque fois qu'il venait, il trouvait cette image qu'il était venu photographier. En arrivant, il ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait voir et capturer cette fois, mais il n'en partait jamais déçu, jamais.

Il était tellement concentré dans sa recherche, tellement passionné par ce qu'il voyait à travers son objectif, et moi, j'étais tout simplement béat d'admiration devant lui. J'étais impressionné par sa patience, sa détermination, son courage, son envie, ses gestes...

Et je le trouvais tellement beau, guettant le moindre détail autour de lui qu'il m'est arrivé, plusieurs fois de le dessiner à son insu, et bien vite ces dessins ont rejoint ma collection sur les murs de ma chambre.

Pour moi, c'était évident que j'étais transparent à ses yeux. Il était la beauté incarnée, et devant un tel air angélique et passionné personne ne pouvait résister, ni les quelques passants du parc, ni les jeunes enfants qui jouaient non loin de là, et surtout pas moi.

Lorsqu'il était là, j'étais attentif au moindre de ses mouvements et à la destination de ses regards, mais pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je prenais grand soin de ne pas le fixer trop longtemps, essayant de lui faire croire à mon intérêt pour mon cahier de dessins remplit de pages toutes plus blanches les unes que les autres.

Au fur et à mesure, je me suis habitué à sa présence, et mes dessins le représentaient de plus en plus, à chaque fois je pouvais ajouter davantage de détails sur lui, rendant ses portraits de plus en plus réalistes. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule personne en tête, ce photographe.

Et puis, il y a eu ce soir là. Nous étions au parc tous les deux, je l'avais dessiné toute l'après midi, car il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de son banc, et pour la première fois depuis le début, son regard à croisé le mien alors que je tentais de l'apercevoir pour recopier sa posture sur ma feuille de papier. A cet instant précis, mon cœur a raté un battement, et mon crayon a involontairement dérapé sur ma feuille de dessin, provoquant un grand trait barrant totalement mon croquis.

Mes yeux se sont baissés instantanément, et le rouge m'est monté aux joues, honteux de m'être ainsi fait prendre la main dans le sac. Puis, constatant que mon dessin ne pourrait avancer plus ce soir, j'ai commencé à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac pour rentrer à l'internat.

Mais quand j'ai relevé la tête vers lui une dernière fois avant de partir, que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était plus là, lui aussi était parti précipitamment, abandonnant derrière lui, une pochette noire, tombée à côté du banc. J'ai longtemps vérifié autour de moi, s'il était encore dans le parc ou non, mais j'étais seul, seul avec ma curiosité qui finalement a fini par prendre le dessus.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre à l'internat, seul avec cette pochette mystérieuse. Je l'ai simplement posée sur mon bureau, à côté des mes carnets de croquis, et de ma boite de pastels. J'avais comme un sentiment de plénitude, comme si cette pochette était maintenant à sa place, comme si cette place l'avait toujours attendu, et qu'en arrivant, l'objet mystérieux venait de combler un vide en moi.  
Ma curiosité me poussait à l'ouvrir, mais je n'en fis rien, préférant écouter ma conscience me persuadant que, fouiller dans les affaires des autres, était vraiment mal. Je l'ai donc laissé intact, mais sans jamais vraiment le lâché des yeux, comme si toutes mes pensées étaient accaparées par cette chose.

Il m'a fallu quelques jours pour me rendre compte du véritable détour qu'avait pris ma vie en récupérant cette pochette dans le parc.  
Le deux premiers jours, je suis allé attendre sur mon banc, la pochette à la main. J'espérais revoir ce visage d'ange, pour lui rendre son bien. Deux soirs entiers j'ai attendu, mais ne le voyant pas arriver avant la fermeture du parc, je rentrais dans ma chambre triste.  
C'est le troisième soir que j'ai réellement compris ce qu'il se passait, alors qu'encore une fois, il n'était pas venu pour récupérer l'objet, une immense déception s'était emparée de moi. Ce sentiment étrange, que je n'avais plus connu depuis longtemps, m'a fait comprendre qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas cette pochette qui m'intriguait, mais c'était son propriétaire, cet être aux allures d'ange, si parfait à mes yeux.

C'est ce soir là que j'ai finalement pris la décision de l'ouvrir, et c'est ce soir là que toute ma vie a changée...

Assis dans mon lit, j'ai longuement contemplé l'objet sorti de la pochette : un appareil photo. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel, non ! C'était celui de cet ange dans le parc, celui qui m'avait fait découvrir sa patience et sa sérénité avec une telle grâce. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple appareil photo, c'était celui qui incarnait sa passion.

J'étais si désireux de le connaitre davantage, que je ne pus m'empêcher d'allumer l'appareil. Dedans, des dizaines de fonctions, toutes différentes mais surtout, des centaines de photos, toutes d'un seul et même endroit : notre parc.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'avais déjà attrapé la carte mémoire de l'appareil, pour la glisser dans mon ordinateur, afin d'admirer les clichés à leur juste valeur. J'en restais sans voix, et un seul mot me venait.

**Magnifique.**

Les photos étaient juste sublimes. Les couleurs s'accordaient avec une grande harmonie. Le moindre petit détail sur l'image prenait soudain une grande importance. Il y avait tant de sentiments dans ces clichés, que mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Ces photos me montraient la vie du parc comme je ne l'avais jamais vue. Si claire, si belle, si simple... En voyant cela, j'avais envie de me lever, d'aller courir dans les rues de la ville, criant à pleins poumons à quel point la vie pouvait être belle, moi à qui la vie n'avait jamais réellement sourit. J'avais soudainement envie de participer à ce magnifique équilibre, je voulais juste y trouver ma place.

J'avais regardé ces photos durant de longues heures, me sentant comme dans un rêve. Et j'avais fini par tomber sur un fichier de la carte mémoire, différent de l'autre, un dossier que son créateur avait nommé **"Spécial".**

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait dedans, et j'ai longuement hésité avant de cliquer dessus, ayant l'impression de trahir son intimité, car après tout, il y avait sans doute une raison pour séparer ce dossier de l'autre.**"Spécial"**, ce nom montrait bien l'importance que lui montrait son propriétaire, et malgré ma curiosité, je me sentais coupable de violer ainsi son intimité.

Pourtant, j'ai fini par ouvrir ce dossier et afficher les photos qu'il contenait, ces photos qui finalement ont été à l'origine de notre histoire...

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas su si cela avait été la meilleure de toutes les idées que je n'avais jamais eues... Quand toutes ces photos se sont affichées sur mon écran, mon cœur a manqué un battement avant de s'emplir d'une peur incontrôlée.

C'était moi, moi dessinant, moi concentré, moi buvant, moi réfléchissant, moi dans la lune, moi et encore moi. Des dizaines de photos défilaient ainsi, n'ayant qu'un seul sujet : moi.

Je me suis alors mis à regarder toutes ces photos avec attention, les admirer était plus exact, car elles étaient superbes elles aussi. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir paraître aussi beau, aussi serein. J'étais complètement hypnotisé par ces portraits de moi, et devant de tels chefs d'œuvres, je perdais tous mes moyens.

Le lendemain, je n'avais pas osé me rendre au parc, et pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, je passais la soirée enfermé dans ma chambre, à observer encore et toujours ces photos. Sous ma peau, mon cœur battait un peu plus fort à chaque fois que je croisais mon visage sur l'écran, me rappelant à chaque fois ces moments durant lesquels je n'ai jamais réussi à surprendre son appareil pointé sur moi.

Encore une fois, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, impuissant face à tous les sentiments qui s'emparaient de moi, face à ce stress qui faisait battre mon cœur si fort, mais surtout face à ces questions sans réponses qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête depuis le début de cette histoire.

**Pourquoi ?**

Pourquoi toutes ces photos ? Pourquoi moi ?

Ce moi qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire... Ce moi timide, introverti et totalement à côté de ses pompes...

Pourquoi moi ?

La réponse à cette question, je la voulais ! Et pour une fois, j'avais de l'espoir, cet espoir qui prend aux trippes, et qui te donne l'impression que voler librement sera bientôt possible, celui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, comme si la vie me souriait enfin...

Plus fort que ma timidité, ma curiosité, mon besoin de savoir et mon espoir m'ont poussé à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour comprendre. Comprendre d'abord pourquoi toutes ces photos, pourquoi en étais-je le sujet, bien sûr. Mais aussi comprendre pourquoi moi, j'y accorde une telle importance, et pourquoi savoir que c'est moi qu'il fixe de son objectif me donne cette sensation inexplicable, ce mélange de fierté et d'envie.

Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'y suis retourné.

J'ai attendu, longtemps attendu. Le bruit de mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine, couvrait tous les autres, mes mains étaient moites, j'avais peur. En vérité, j'étais terrifié.

Toute la journée, mille et un scénarios avaient tourné dans mon esprit quelque peu tordu. Et si ce n'était qu'un sujet parmi tant d'autre ? Et si pour lui cela ne voulait rien dire ? Et si... Avec des si, on referait le monde, comme qui dirait l'autre ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser, d'imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer...

Mais la réalité fut toute autre, car cette fois-ci non plus, il n'était pas venu.

Deux longues semaines sont passées ainsi, et il n'avait toujours pas remis les pieds dans notre parc. Deux longues semaines à attendre, assis sur son banc, à sa place. Deux longues semaines à espérer simplement le revoir. Deux longues semaines de solitude, rien que deux de plus, mais les plus longues que j'avais jamais connu jusque là.

Cette solitude, je ne l'avais jamais autant vécu, jamais aussi durement, mais comme tout le reste, un jour, elle a fini par passer...

Et un soir, sans plus d'explication, il était là. Assis sur son banc, qu'il m'avait repris de droit. Un autre appareil à la main, reprenant sa passion.

Il était plus beau que jamais, et je me surpris à m'approcher de lui plus que je l'aurai du, plus que je le voulais en réalité, ou du moins plus que je ne l'avais planifié en le revoyant ce soir. Mais ce n'est qu'en croisant son regard que je compris que j'avais alors atteint le point de non retour. Quoi que je puisse vouloir à cet instant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. J'avais été trop loin, je me devais de l'approcher, pour la toute première fois.

Mes mains étaient devenues moites, et mon cœur s'était mis à battre de plus en plus fort. Pour essayer d'évacuer mon stress, j'avais serré ma pochette entre mes mains. Cela avait fonctionné un certain temps, mais tout était reparti de plus belle lorsqu'il m'adressa un simple **"bonjour"**, d'une voix belle et mélodieuse. J'avais senti mes joues rougir violemment, et mes craintes s'étaient confirmées lorsqu'il avait éclaté de rire. Mais il s'était finalement repris, et nous avions commencé une conversation des plus banales, qui en y repensant aujourd'hui, me paraît être l'une des plus belles de toute ma vie.

Ce soir là, j'en avais appris des choses, et plus que j'en avais osé espérer !  
Ce magnifique photographe s'appelait Drago et avait 18 ans. Il était rentré dans une école d'art en début d'année, et il poursuivait avec hargne son projet d'ouvrir un jour sa propre galerie. Lorsqu'il avait abordé ce sujet, mon cœur avait totalement fondu devant son immense sourire. Il était comme je me l'étais imaginé, fidèle et passionné par son rêve, sa passion.

Et puis, était venu sur le tapis, un des sujets qu'il aurait sans doute voulu éviter : mes portraits. Il avait d'abord juste demandé si j'avais ouvert la pochette, d'un ton innocent. Puis il a parlé des photos, et c'est sans doute en me voyant rougir qu'il a du comprendre que oui, j'avais bien vu tous ces portraits de moi. Alors, à son tour, il a commencé à rougir, me faisant sourire le cœur léger, car cela voulait bien dire quelque chose non ?!

Nous nous sommes revus de nombreuses fois après cela, et toujours en tant qu'amis. Au début, on se retrouvait toujours au parc, où Drago photographiait et moi je dessinais. Et puis, petit à petit, nous avons bougé, nous nous sommes déplacés, nous avons vu d'autres parcs, puis des places, des ponts, ou même de simples rues... Nous étions libres, libres d'aller où nous le voulions.

Et puis, un soir, tout a changé...

Ce soir là, je l'attendais devant mon lycée, comme tous les soirs. J'étais tranquillement assis sur l'une des barrières, en écoutant de la musique, mon carnet de croquis sous le bras. C'est là qu'ils sont arrivés, une petite bande de jeunes de ma classe, aimant beaucoup de moquer de moi. Ils n'avaient jamais été réellement méchants, ils étaient plutôt taquins et curieux de me connaitre, de savoir pourquoi j'étais si mystérieux.

Ils étaient arrivés derrières moi, et m'avaient lancé quelques vannes, pas vraiment drôles, mais pas vraiment injurieuses non plus. Et comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas répondu, les laissant parler comme bon leur semblaient. Mais cette fois-ci je m'étais énervé, j'avais essayé de les repousser, et dans mon effort, c'est tout mon carnet de croquis qui était tombé, laissant sur le sol des dizaines de dessins, tous signés de ma main et la plupart représentant Drago. Et bien sûr, je n'avais pas eu le temps de les ramasser tous avant que Drago arrive près de moi.

Je n'avais jamais eu plus honte de toute ma vie. Il était planté là, devant moi qui m'affolais pour les ramasser au plus vite, alors que les trois autres riaient à gorge déployée derrière moi. Je sentais si bien les yeux de Drago posés sur moi et sur mes créations, j'en étais presque brulé vif ! C'était une partie de ma vie qui s'était étalée sur le bitume, j'avais cette horrible impression de me trouver totalement à découvert devant le photographe, mes sentiments totalement mis à nus.

Je m'étais attendu à tellement de réaction de sa part, qu'il se moque où qu'il parte avec un air méprisant, mais au lieu de tout cela, il a pris place près de moi et m'a aidé à ramasser tous ces dessins dans le silence le plus complet, sous l'œil ahuri des gars de derrière. Et finalement, il avait finit par glisser mon carton de croquis sous son bras et m'attraper la main par la sienne pour me tirer loin de cet endroit guère agréable.

C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux sur un banc dans un parc à l'autre bout de la ville, et c'est là que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser.

Après ce baiser, il y en a eu d'autres, des plus beaux, des plus passionnés, mais celui-ci est resté gravé dans ma mémoire comme le début de _**notre**_ histoire. Une belle est longue histoire...

Au début, nous avions continué à nous voir tous les soirs, comme avant, lui photographiant et moi dessinant. Parfois même, nous allions dîner tous les deux dans un petit restaurant, ou chez lui, dans son petit studio en ville. Il m'était même arrivé de passer la nuit avec lui. Nous étions juste un simple couple de jeunes, comme les autres...

Mais toute chose ne dure pas éternellement, et je le savais, comme il l'a toujours su. Toute chose change, c'est ainsi.

Un jour, Drago du repartir, rentrer à Paris. Il y avait eu un problème de vol dans sa galerie, et il était important qu'il se retrouve sur les lieux. Alors en ce début des vacances d'été, il m'abandonna dans cette immense ville.

Pour moi, la séparation fut très difficile à accepter...

Les jours me semblaient plus vides que jamais et ne plus le voir était un supplice affreux. Comment expliquer ce sentiment de vide quand disparait d'un seul coup toutes nos petites habitudes ?! Il était à plus de 1000 km de moi, et je ne le supportais pas.

Je passais des heures entières à penser à lui, seul dans la maison de mes parents. J'attendais avec impatience le moindre de ses messages ou de ses coups de téléphone. Mes dessins ne représentaient que lui, sur un thème de solitude, de tristesse, de départ...

Deux semaines entières s'écoulèrent ainsi, faisant de moi cet être que j'avais été tant d'années, cet être isolé et triste, cet être rejetant le monde. J'étais retourné à mon état initial.

C'est ainsi que je m'en suis rendu compte.

Bien sûr, je m'en doutais, ou j'avais l'impression que cela pouvait être vrai. Mais c'est à la fin de ces deux semaines que j'en fus totalement certain : j'étais amoureux !

Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, j'ai tout de suite attrapé mon portable. Il eut à peine le temps de dire un mot que je lui avais tout balancé de but en blanc, et sans plus de jugeote, j'ai raccroché, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller le plus proche, hurlant de désespoir face à ma stupidité.

J'avais ruminé ce qui s'était passé durant deux longs jours, n'osant même plus allumer mon portable. Il était enfouit en dessous d'une immense pile d'oreillers, que je prenais tout de même soin d'éviter le plus possible. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me rejeter, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, je ne voulais pas savoir pour quelle raison nous deux ca ne pouvait pas marcher. Je ne voulais juste pas me rendre compte que je me retrouvais seul, encore...

Pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul que durant ces deux jours, avec pour seule compagnie ma chaîne hifi à fond dans ma chambre. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, enfouis sous ma couette, scrutant le plafond. Deux jours passés sans fermer l'œil...

Le sommeil avait pourtant fini par avoir raison de moi, et je m'étais endormi comme un bébé dans mon lit, recroquevillé autour de mon malheur.

Si mon sommeil fut agité cette nuit là, mon réveil le fut davantage.

Je crois que je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cet ange allongé auprès de moi, me regardant fixement avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. La surprise avait été telle qu'aucun mot n'avait pu sortir de ma bouche. J'avais du être ridicule, totalement habillé et décoiffé, je n'imaginais même pas l'état de mes yeux encore rougis de fatigue... Mais apparemment, pour lui, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance car il me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se passait, cela n'avait pas de sens. Dans ma tête il était clair qu'il n'aurait jamais du être là, et encore moins avec moi dans mon lit. Mais tous mes doutes s'étaient effacés quand sa voix était parvenue à mes oreilles...

**Je t'aime aussi Harry.**

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent... Rien que lui et moi, rien que nous, rien que du bonheur. Des rires, de la bonne humeur, de l'amour... Les meilleurs moments de toute ma vie.

Partout où nous allions, notre amour faisait des envieux et notre bulle nous protégeait. Malgré notre jeune âge, nous nous construisions un avenir solide, sur des bases fortes, sur des sentiments d'une puissance déconcertante.

Partout où Drago allait, je le suivais. En Europe, puis en Amérique, il gagnait peu à peu un nom dans la photographie, il gagnait une place dans le monde, une vie dans laquelle il me réservait un rôle tout particulier... Moi, son amour, moi, sa muse.

Et malgré tout le travail qu'il avait à accomplir, il avait toujours trouvé le temps de s'occuper de moi.

C'est comme ça que moi aussi je pris goût à la photographie.

D'abord avec lui, comme plaisir, dans de nombreux endroits, comme notre parc ou des centres villes, avec des gens ou des paysages. Puis, plus tard, avec lui en studio, faisant à mon tour de la photographie de mode, essayant de capter ce qu'il appelait _**la véritable lumière,**_ ce petit détail que seul un photographe est capable de voir à travers son objectif. C'était sa mission, et avec moi il l'avait partagé, à deux nous voulions montrer le véritable visage de la vie, ce bonheur, cette beauté qui échappe à trop d'entre nous. Et là encore, à deux nous étions plus forts...

Rien ne pouvait nous arriver, rien ne pouvait nous détruire car notre amour était plus fort que tout !

**Etait...**

Je me souviens encore de ce jour qui a tout bouleversé dans nos vies...

Ce jour là, ça nous est tombé dessus, comme si le ciel nous tombait sur la tête.

Je me souviens, encore, son sourire sur son visage alors qu'on organisait un barbecue dans le jardin de notre nouvel appartement. Mes parents avaient fini par accepter que je m'installe avec lui malgré mon jeune âge, et cela m'avait totalement transporté de bonheur. J'avais vraiment voulu que l'on fête cela tous ensemble, sa famille et la mienne, dans notre jardin, autour d'un table commune. J'avais souhaité, et j'avais eu, comme toujours avec Drago, il était si adorable.

Il était parti me chercher une part de gâteau, comme je le lui avais demandé. Il n'était pas revenu tout de suite, pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait du, mais en pleine discussion avec mon meilleur ami, je n'y avais pas fait attention tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on a entendu un cri strident fendre l'air, que nous avions compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il nous avait fallu quelques secondes, même pas, pour comprendre le problème : Drago était allongé sur le sol du salon et il avait tout simplement perdu connaissance.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais mis à me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Quelques secondes, peut être plus, voire quelques minutes... Un temps qui en réalité m'avait paru beaucoup plus long, comme si des heures s'étaient passées avant que je reprenne conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Je m'étais alors jeté sur lui, en larmes, lui criant de se réveiller, pour moi, car j'avais besoin de lui !

**Besoin de lui...**

Comment expliquer ce que l'on ressent quand tout s'écroule autour de soi ?

Je ne sais pas, ne j'y arrive pas !

Extérioriser, même maintenant je n'y arrive pas...

Pourtant, je me souviens de tout cela comme si c'était hier !

L'attente à l'hôpital, l'ignorance, l'angoisse, la peur... Tout ce qui m'avait rongé de l'intérieur, pendant des heures, alors que Drago était toujours aux mains des chirurgiens. Je faisais les 100 pas dans cette immense pièce bien trop silencieuse.

Mon esprit bien trop imaginatif me jouait encore des tours, envisageant le pire. Et à chaque scénario mon cœur se serrait un peu dans ma poitrine, et mes larmes coulaient davantage.  
Tout était si grand : ma peur, mes craintes, mes larmes, mon mal être...

Tout était TROP grand, tout comme mon besoin de lui !

**Besoin de lui...**

Je croyais avoir vu le pire, je croyais que ça irait mieux après, vu que Drago s'était réveillé.

Mais tout ce qui a suivit n'a été que pire...

Le pire du pire ? Sa maladie...

Comment la nature peut-elle être à ce point contradictoire ?!

Comment peut-elle créer un être humain aussi parfait que Drago, pour lui retirer la vie aussi tôt par une putain de maladie ?! Comment peut-elle être aussi injuste ?! Pourquoi ?!

Il m'avait juste regardé avec un faible sourire. Comment peut-on sourire dans une telle situation ?! Je n'avais pas, et je n'ai toujours pas la réponse, mais lui, avais su me sourire. Comme s'il pouvait tout effacer de son sourire angélique, comme s'il savait déjà depuis longtemps, comme s'il avait confiance en l'avenir, comme s'il n'avait pas peur de la mort !

On en avait parlé doucement, tous les deux, comme si c'était un secret qu'il ne fallait surtout pas ébruiter. En réalité, cela s'avérait juste être le secret de notre désespoir, rien de plus.

Alors il m'avait pris dans ses bras, me callant tendrement contre son torse, me caressant amoureusement les cheveux. Car c'est ce que nous étions, amoureux.

Nous avions discuté de longues heures, et chaque mot était comme une aiguille que l'on enfonçait dans mon cœur.

**La douleur...**

Il le savait ! Bien sûr qu'il le savait, d'ailleurs il l'avait toujours su !  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ni comment il avait osé me le cacher ! D'ailleurs, pendant longtemps je ne l'ai pas compris...

Si je lui en avais voulu ? Même pas ! Mon cœur était tellement dévasté qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour cela. Il n'y avait que la douleur d'un amour bientôt perdu...

Puis, il m'a fait promettre. Il m'a fait jurer de lui accorder une dernière volonté, comment aurais-je pu refuser ?! Il était quasiment sur son lit de mort, je ne pouvais dire non.

Je crois que cette promesse, est la plus belle promesse que je n'ai jamais tenue. Une promesse d'amour éternel, vécu sur un court instant.

_**''Promets-moi Harry, promets-moi de vivre heureux ces derniers moments avec moi !''**_

Sa voix avait tremblé, lui qui refusait tellement de se montrer faible devant moi, il avait même laissé échapper quelques sanglots en me demandant cela. Mais il n'avait pas baissé la tête pour autant, son regard brillant était toujours encré dans le mien.  
Je ne pouvais refuser, pas à lui, l'amour de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas refuser de l'aimer !

**L'aimer ...**

De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme...

Nous avons vécu ces derniers instants de notre vie tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Et ensemble, nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu !

Nous sommes allés à la piscine, au musée et au cinéma. Nous avons loué la meilleure suite du plus grand hôtel de la ville pour une nuit, s'adonnant à des plaisirs presque irréels ! Nous n'avons mangé que ce que nous aimions le plus. Nous sommes allés dans un parc d'attraction et dans un ranch pour voir des chevaux. Nous avons même fait une escale à Paris... La dernière avant la fin.

Nous nous sommes construits nos derniers souvenirs, des moments tous simples, mais magnifiques d'un amour si intense qu'il paraissait inaccessible aux yeux du monde.

C'était notre bulle à nous, qui avait été si forte en de nombreuses occasions, mais qui au fil du temps devenait de plus en plus fragile. C'était notre monde qui peu à peu partait en poussière. C'était nous, c'était lui, c'était moi... C'était tout !

C'était tout, et en un rien de temps c'est devenu rien... Juste un énorme vide incommensurable dans mon cœur... Vide !

**Vide...**

Il avait suffit de quelques heures, pas plus. Quelques heures d'inattention de ma part !

J'avais veillé la plupart des autres nuits, et j'étais tellement fatigué... Je me suis assoupi dans ses bras, bercé par le son de sa voix, ces mots d'amour qu'il me répétait sans cesse, essayant de me rassurer, me répétant en boucle qu'il m'aimait. Je m'étais juste endormi dans ce grand lit dans notre chambre à Paris, pour pouvoir mieux profiter du lendemain avec lui, sans savoir qu'il n'y en aurait plus.

Quelques heures, je n'avais besoin que de quelques heures, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures...

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce matin là. Le pire de toute mon existence...

J'ai ouvert les yeux, dans ses bras bien trop froids. Je le savais derrière moi, et pourtant je me sentais déjà seul... Je ne sentais plus son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, ni son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon cou, juste un immense silence berçait la pièce encore sombre...

Doucement, mes larmes se sont mises à couler d'elles-mêmes, comprenant ce que mon cœur refusait d'entendre. Je me sentais partir moi aussi, comme si une partie de mon âme se détachait laissant un immense trou noir à l'intérieur de mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon cœur, sans être capable de me retourner vers ce qui n'était plus que son corps. De longues minutes, sans doute même des heures... Qu'est-ce que ça change au fond ?! Tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque je me suis relevé, sous les supplices de mon meilleur ami, et que j'ai croisé son visage d'ange, c'est là que j'ai compris... J'ai compris que tout était fini !

Tout est devenu rien !

**Drago Malfoy n'était plus...**

**...Harry Potter n'était plus**

C'était le début d'une autre de vie, c'était le début de ma mort...

Tout mon monde s'était effondré, comme s'il n'existait plus aucune couleur autour de moi, tout devenait noir et sombre. J'étais vide, j'étais seul. Je n'avais plus gout à rien, rien du tout.

Autour de moi, les gens n'arrêtaient pas de répéter qu'ils comprenaient ce que je ressentais, mais que je devais avancer !

Ils comprenaient quoi ? Que je souffrais à chaque seconde de ma vie, que rien n'avait plus aucun sens, que j'avais mal à en crever ?!

Je ne parlais plus, je ne mangeais plus, je ne riais plus, je ne vivais plus... J'avais envie de crier mon désespoir au monde entier, mais je ne savais comment faire ! Tout restait enfermer en moi, et me rongeait de l'intérieur, comme la pourriture attaque le bois. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens, JE n'avais plus de sens.

Les seuls mots que j'avais réussi à prononcer étaient à son enterrement !

**Son enterrement...**

Sa famille m'avait demandé de prononcer quelques mots, en mémoire de notre relation, de nos sentiments... Je ne voulais pas, pas maintenant, pour moi c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! Mais ils avaient tellement insisté, en souvenir de notre amour, comme ils disaient, alors j'avais fini par accepter.

C'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvé debout, à côté de lui, et pourtant seul devant tout ce monde. Ses parents, ses proches, des amis, des collègues, des fans, des inconnus... Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, attendant simplement que ces mots sortent de ma bouche.

Mon cœur était complètement compressé dans ma poitrine, et des larmes perlaient à mes yeux... Je devais le faire, absolument, je devais le faire pour lui. Il avait toujours montré à quel point il tenait à moi, en n'importe quelles circonstances. Cette fois là, c'était mon tour, et je ne pouvais plus reculer. Alors j'avais inspiré une dernière fois, et je m'étais lancé, malgré les larmes qui dévalaient mes joues...

**'' J'aurais voulu écrire moi-même le plus beau des poèmes pour cet ange qui nous a quitté trop brutalement. Mais je n'ai réussi à écrire aucun mot à la hauteur de mes sentiments.**

**Alors je voudrais emprunter aujourd'hui les mots d'un grand homme qui lui avait compris.**

**Arrêtez mes pendules, coupez le téléphone**

**Empêchez le chien d'aboyer avec l'os que je lui donne**

**Faites taire les pianos et les roulements de tambour**

**Sortez le cercueil avant la fin du jour.**

**Que les avions qui hurlent au dehors**

**Dessinent ces trois mots : il est mort**

**Nouez des voiles noires aux colonnes des édifices**

**Gantez de noir les mains des agents de police.**

**Il était mon nord, mon sud, mon est et mon ouest,**

**Ma semaine de travail, mon dimanche de sieste,**

**Mon midi, mon minuit, ma parole, ma chanson,**

**Je croyais que l'amour jamais ne finirait : j'avais tort.**

**Que les étoiles se retirent, qu'on les balaye**

**Démontez la lune et le soleil**

**Videz l'océan, arrachez les forêts,**

**Car rien de bon ne peut advenir désormais.''**

C'était en prononçant ces mots devant tous ces gens que je m'étais réellement rendu compte à quel point ils me correspondaient parfaitement. Plus rien de bon ne pourrait arriver après cela... Rien, ni personne ne pouvait me reconstruire : j'étais vide, vide de sens, vide d'amour, vide de vie !

**'' Avec le temps, les souvenirs deviennent tous bons. ''**

_''Dray, mon amour,_

_3 ans, 8 mois et 25 jours, c'est le temps que j'ai mis pour accepter ta mort, toi l'homme de ma vie._

_C'étaient les années les plus longues et les plus dures de toute ma vie._

_Je ne sais pas si tu veilles sur moi, de là haut, mais je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Je n'avais pas compris, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais simplement perdu sans toi et je ne croyais pas que c'était nécessaire pour moi de tourner la page._

_Je n'aime pas cette expression, car pour moi elle est synonyme d'oublier, et c'est quelque chose que je me refuse de te faire mon amour. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que j'avais besoin d'avancer, que j'avais besoin de tirer le meilleur de notre histoire et d'en accepter le pire..._

_Ta mort était une épreuve, une épreuve à laquelle j'ai échoué totalement, mais peut-on vraiment m'en vouloir ?! Cet échec est le résultat de l'amour incommensurable que je te porte Dray, alors pour moi ce n'en est pas vraiment un. C'est juste un oubli de ma part, une erreur de parcours... J'ai juste oublié que pour vivre il faut regarder vers l'avenir et pas vers le passé..._

_Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles Dray, mais aujourd'hui je vais de l'avant. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur, tu seras toujours l'homme de ma vie et jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier ni même oublier mes sentiments pour toi._

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un Dray. Il a été fabuleux avec moi, presque autant que toi..._

_Il m'a laissé du temps, il a été présent, il a tout fait pour m'encourager, pour m'aider à avancer ! Il m'a apporté le soutien dont j'avais besoin, sans jamais rien demander en échange. Et moi, comme pour ne pas changer je suis parti en courant._

_J'avais tellement peur Dray, je sais que je n'aurai pas du le laisser planter en plein milieu du parc ce soir là, mais je ne voulais pas t'oublier tu sais... Mais maintenant je sais, je sais que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Je sais que Ulysse ne prendra jamais ta place, d'ailleurs il ne le veut pas, il veut juste m'apporter à son tour un peu de bonheur. J'en ai besoin Dray, j'ai besoin de me sentir heureux une nouvelle fois._

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout cas, mais Ulysse est un homme bien, et après 3 ans, 8 mois et 25 jours, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi d'arrêter de compter chaque jour qui me sépare de toi ! Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne peux plus rester dans cet état..._

_Alors je vais allez le rejoindre Dray, je vais aller chez lui et lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui. Peut être pas autant que j'ai besoin de toi, mais il comprendra, il acceptera mes sentiments tels qu'ils sont._

_Lui m'aime, et peut être qu'un jour moi aussi je l'aimerai..._

_Mais pour le moment, je vais de l'avant !  
_

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai !  
_

_Ton Harry, ton amour, ton cœur, ta vie.''_

Dans l'enveloppe, je glisse une photo de lui et moi, tout contre mes mots, une preuve de notre amour si fort... En la refermant, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser doucement, puis je la glisse dans une bouteille en verre avant de la refermer. Demain j'irai la jeter dans le fleuve.

**Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai encore tout mon futur à changer...**


End file.
